Berlinische Grammatik
Der Berlinische Dialekt hat nie eine eigene offzielle Schriftsprache entwickelt. Der Dialekt entstand aus einem niederdeutschen Dialekt, der durch die Verwendungen der hochdeutschen Sprache und ihrer schriftsprachlichen Besonderheiten überformt wurde. Bei der Schriftsetzung wird gewöhlich hochdeutsche Rechtschreibung verwendet. Neben der offiziellen Schriftsprache finden sich inoffizielle Schriftsetzungen, die zur Wiedergabe von Texten des Berlinischen eingesetzt werden. Dies geschieht häufig in kurzen Glossen der Tageszeitung von Berlin, die insbesondere den Berliner Sprachwitz aufgreifen. Daneben gibt es einige wenige Bücher, die gänzlich im Berliner Dialekt geschrieben sind. Je nach Art der Publikation wird die Berlinische Schriftsetzung mal mehr oder weniger abweichend von der hochdeutschen Rechtschreibung angesetzt. In der Regel versucht man, die Ähnlichkeit zur hochdeutschen Rechtschreibung zu erhalten, da auch den Berlinern nur diese aus dem Alltag geläufig ist. Man beschränkt sich dann auf wenige Grundregeln der Lautersetzung und einer begrenzten Liste von gänzlich ersetzten Worten. Daneben ist es möglich, die Berlinische Schriftsetzung stark an den phonetischen Klang anzulehnen. Dies ist schon deshalb problematisch, da die Aussprache im Umgang stark von Alter und Herkunft des Berliners abhängt. Noch dazu tendieren Berliner dazu, je nach Situation stärker Berlinische oder Hochdeutsche Lautung einzusetzen, sie passen sich dabei oft ihrem Gegenüber an. Außerdem gibt es unterschiedliche Methoden, das deutsche Alphabet für die berlinische Phonetik zu nutzen. In diesem Artikel sollen möglichst zu allen berlinischen Abweichungen der Aussprache erklärt werden, wie diese im Schriftbild dargestellt werden können. Viele Abweichungen sind auch in anderen Dialekten geläufig oder finden sich bei der allgemeinen umgangsprachlichen Verwendung des Hochdeutschen wieder. = Vokale = Entrundungen „ä“ zu „e“ ä'' ɛ}} wird immer zu ''e e}}. * Mädchen ˈmɛːtçən}} → ˈmeːtçən}} „ei“ zu „ee“ ei aɪ̯}} wird oft zu ee eː}} (Monophthongierung): * keine ˈkaɪ̯nə}} → keene ˈkeːnə}} * Schein ʃaɪ̯n}} → Scheen Wird ei nicht zu ee, wird es vor Konsonant mit schwachem e'' (Schwa) gesprochen (''eie) * Teil taɪ̯l}} → Teiel ˈtaɪ̯əl}} * Schein ʃaɪ̯n}} → Scheien ˈʃaɪ̯ən}} „au“ zu „oo“ au aʊ̯}} wird oft zu oo oː}} (Monophthongierung): * auch aʊ̯x}} → ooch oːx}} * aus aʊ̯s}} → oos Wird au nicht zu oo, wird es vor Konsonant mit schwachem e'' (Schwa) gesprochen (''aue) * aus aʊ̯s}} → aues aʊ̯əs}} „i“ zu „ü“ Offenes i'' kann zu offenem ''ü werden. * Fisch fɪʃ}} → fʏʃ}} Vokalisierungen „r“ zu „a“ Nach langem Vokal wird r'' zu einem kurzen ''a. * wir viːɐ̯}} → viːa̯}} * Tür tyːɐ̯}} → tyːa̯}} „r“ als Längung Ein r'' nach kurzem Vokal wirkt als Längung desselben. Im Vergleich zum Hochdeutschen ist dabei auffällig, dass der Vokal offen bleibt, obwohl er lang ausgesprochen wird. Im Schriftbild können solche Vokale durch Verdopplung des Vokals selbst und Verdopplung des folgenden Konsonanten dargestellt werden. * ''Wort vɔʁt}} → vɔːt}} Aber: Das gelängte e'' entspräche genau einem ''ä, welches es im Berlinischen nicht gibt (Entrundung ä'' zu ''ee / ë''). Dementsprechend wird ein kurzes ''er immer wie ein langes er ausgesprochen. * fern fɛʁn}} → feːɐ̯n}} „l“ zu „ł“ Das l'' wird außer vor Vokal und am Wortende zu ''ł. ł'' klingt wie eine Mischung aus Schwa und englischem ''w. * kalt kalt}} → kaɫt}} * halb halp}} → haɫp}} Steht es vor einem Schwa, wird l'' ebenfalls zu ''ł. * alles aləs}} → allet alət}} → aɫət}} Steht es vor einem (stimmhaft gesprochenem) d'', entfällt dieses. * ''Entschuldigung ɛntˈʃʊldɪgʊŋ}} → ɛnˈtʃʊɫjʊŋ}} Endungen: „el“, „em“, „en“, „er“ zu silbischem „l“, „m“, „n“, „r“ Das e'' der Endungen ''el, em, en und er fällt, wie auch im Hochdeutschen, sehr oft aus. * Deckel ˈdɛkəl}} → Deckl ˈdɛkl̩}} * seinem ˈzaɪ̯nəm}} → sein-m ˈzaɪ̯m̩}} * sehen ˈzeːən}} → sehn ˈzeːn̩}} * bessere ˈbɛsəʁə}} → bessre ˈbɛsʁə}} In unbetonter Vorsilbe wird er zu a''. * ''verrückt fɛɐ̯ˈʁʏkt}} → varückt faˈʁʏkt}} * herbei hɛɐ̯ˈbaɪ̯}} → habei haˈbaɪ̯}} Als Nachsilbe wird er auslautend oder vor Konsonant zu a''. * ''besser ˈbɛsɐ}} → bessa ˈbɛsa}} * verbessern fɛɐ̯ˈbɛsɐn}} → vabessan faˈbɛsan}} Steht el, em, en oder er nach j'', ''r oder Konsonant mit Nasal, so fällt das e'' nicht aus. * ''besseren → bessren → bessrn * rechnen → rechnn * atmen → atmn = Konsonanten = Lautverschiebungen „pf“ zu „p“ oder „f“ Die Verbindung pf ist im Berlinischen sehr selten. Meistens wird sie anlautend zu f'', innlautend und auslautend zu ''p. * Pferd pfeːɐ̯t}} → Ferd feːa̯t}} * Apfel ˈapfl̩}} → Appl ˈapl̩}} * Kopf kɔpf}} → Kopp kɔp}} Einige Worte erhalten ihr pf. * Kupfer → Kuppa * Opfer → Oppa „z“ zu „ß“ Das z'' ts}} kann zu ''ß s}} werden. * zu Hause tsuˈhaʊ̯zə}} → ßu Hause suˈhaʊ̯zə}} „k“ zu „ch“ Das k'' k}} kann nach ''r zu ch x}} werden. * Markt maʁkt}} → Marcht maːxt}} „g“ zu „j“, „r“, „ch“ / „gh“, „ġ“ Das g'' kann immer zu einem frikativen, velaren Laut werden. Stimmhaft wird es dann nach ''i, ü'', ''e und ö'' zu ''j / gh, nach a'', ''ä, o'' und ''u zu einem (stimmhaften) r'' / ''gh. * Frage ˈfʁaːgə}} → Frare / Fraghe ˈfʁaːʁə}} * Liege ˈliːgə}} → Lieje / Lieghe ˈliːjə}} Stimmlos werden r'' und ''j zu ch / gh. * fragst fraːkst}} → frachst / fraghst fraːxst}} * liegst liːkst}} → liechst / lieghst liːçst}} Auslautendes g'' verkürzt ein vorhergehendes ''a oder u''. * ''Tag taːk}} → Tach / Tagh tax}} * Zug tsuːk}} → Zuch / Zugh tsʊx}} Anlautend wird g'' immer zu ''j / ġ'', jedoch bei jüngeren Sprechern seltener vor ''r, l'', ''o und ei. * genau gəˈnaʊ̯}} → jenau / ġenau jəˈnaʊ̯}} * sogar zoˈgaːɐ̯}} → sojar / soġar zoˈjaː}} * grün → jrün / ġrün * Königreich → Könichreich / Könighreich „ich“ zu „ij“ / „iċh“, „iġh“, „ÿ“ Bei schnellerem Sprechtempo können die Silben lich und ig stimmhaft enden, also zu lij und ij / liċh und iġh (am Wortende: lÿ und ÿ''). * ''richtig ˈʁɪçtɪç}} → richtij, rüchtij / richtiġ, rïchtÿ ˈʁʏçtɪʝ}} * wirklich ˈvɪʁklɪç}} → wirklij, würklij / wirkliċh / wïrklÿ ˈvʏʁklɪʝ}} * gleich glaɪ̯ç}} → gleij / gleiċh, gleÿ glaɪ̯ʝ}} Auch mich, dich, sich und nich können stimmhaft enden. * mich mɪç}} → mij / miċh, mÿ mʏʝ}} „ch“ zu „sch“ ch kann mehr oder weniger häufig zu sch werden. * ordentlich ˈɔʁdn̩tlɪç}} → oonntlij → oonntlüsch ˈɔːn̩tlʏʃ}} * richtig ˈʁɪçtɪç}} → richtij → rüschtij ˈʁʏʃtɪʝ}} Nasale Mutation Stößt das Nasal n'' oder ''m auf einen anderen Konsonanten, so verändert sich der Klang. * haben ˈhaːbn̩}} → ham / habn ˈhaːm̩}} * legen ˈleːgn̩}} → leeng / legn ˈleːŋ̍}} * reden ˈʁeːdn̩}} → reen / redn ˈʁeːn̩}} * machen ˈmaxn̩}} → machng / machn ˈmaxŋ̍}} * decken ˈdɛkn̩}} → deckng / deckn ˈdɛkŋ̍}} * rennen ˈʁɛnən}} → renn-n ˈʁɛnn̩}} * atmen ˈaːtmən}} → apmen ˈaːpmn̩}} * keinem ˈkaɪ̯nəm}} → keem / kënm keːm}} * Auskunft ˈaʊ̯skʊnft}} → Auskumft ˈaʊ̯skʊɱft}} Folgt auf die Nasale Mutation ein Vokal, relativiert sich die Mutation. * Signal zɪˈgnaːl}} → Singnal zɪˈŋnaːl}} Folgt auf die Nasale Mutation ein t''-Laut, kann das ''n der Mutation wieder gesprochen werden. * Abend ˈaːbn̩t}} → Aamnd / Abnd ˈaːmn̩t}} * eigentlich ˈaɪ̯gn̩tlɪç}} → eingntlij / eigntliċh ˈaɪ̯ŋn̩tlɪç}} = Worte = Liaison Wörter können zusammengezogen werden und verändern sich dabei. * ich ɪç}} → ick → ik ɪk}} (kann ich ˈkanɪç}} → kann ick → kannik ˈkanɪk}}) * du duː}} → de də}} / e'' ə}} (''wenn du ˈvɛnduː}} → wennde ˈvɛndə}}; hast du ˈhastd̥u}} → haste ˈhastə}}) * er eːɐ̯}} → a'' a}} (''will er ˈvɪlˀeːɐ̯}} → willa ˈvɪla}}) * sie ziː}} → se zə}} (will sie ˈvɪlziː}} → willse ˈvɪlzə}}) * wir → wa (haben wir ˈhaːbn̩ˌviːɐ̯}} → hamwa / habnwa ˈhamva}} → hamma ˈhamma}}) * ihr iːɐ̯}} → a'' a}} (''wisst ihr ˈvɪstiːɐ̯}} → wissta ˈvɪsta}}) * sie ziː}} → se zə}} (sehen sie ˈzeːənziː}} → sehnse ˈzeːnzə}}) * mir miːɐ̯}} → ma ma}} (kannst du mir ˈkanstd̥uˌmiːɐ̯}} → kannstema ˈkanstəˌma}}) * dir diːɐ̯}} → da da}} (wenn ich dir ˈvɛnɪçˌdiːɐ̯}} → wennikda ˈvɛnɪkˌda}}) * ihm iːm}} → m'' m̩}} (''habe ich ihm ˈhaːbəɪçˌiːm}} → habbikm ˈhabɪkm̩}}) * ihr iːɐ̯}} → a'' a̯}} (''wollte er ihr ˈvɔltəˌˀeːɐ̯ˌˀiːɐ̯}} → wollta-a ˈvɔltaˀa̯}}) * mich mɪç}} → mÿ mɪʝ}} (als sie mich ˈalsˌz̥iːˌmɪç}} → als-semÿ ˈalsəˌmɪʝ}}) * dich dɪç}} → dÿ dɪʝ}} (hast du dich ˈhastˌd̥uˌdɪç}} → hastedÿ ˈhastəˌdɪʝ}}) * ihn iːn}} → n'' n̩}} (''will ich ihn ˈvɪlɪçˌiːn}} → willikn ˈvɪlɪkn̩}}) * sich zɪç}} → sÿ (da kann er sich daˈkaneːɐ̯ˌzɪç}} → da kannasÿ daˈkana̯ˌsɪʝ}}) * dem deːm}} → m'' m̩}} (''zu dem ˈtsuːdeːm}} → zum tsʊm}}) * den deːn}} → n'' n̩}} (''zu den ˈtsuːdeːn}} → zun ˈtsuːn̩}}) * der deːɐ̯}} → a'' a̯}} (''zu der ˈtsuːdeːɐ̯}} → zua ˈtsuːa̯}}) Gegebenenfalls wird das Trägerwort der Liaison der Aussprache angepasst, um eventuell die Stimmlosigkeit des Auslauts oder die Kürze des Vokals zu verdeutlichen. * hat er ˈhatˀeːɐ̯}} → hatta ˈhata}} * ob ich ˈɔpɪç}} → ob ick → oppik ˈɔpɪk}} * mit dem ˈmɪtd̥eːm}} → mippm / mittm ˈmɪpm̩}} * mit der ˈmɪtd̥eːɐ̯}} → mitta ˈmɪta}} * in der ˈɪndeːɐ̯}} → inna ˈɪna}} Der Auslaut des Trägerwortes kann in einigen Fällen verschwinden. Ist der ausfallende Auslaut ein n'', so wird ''-ik zu ''-ink''. * Dazu hättest du doch auch noch einmal etwas sagen können. ˈdaːtsuː ˈhɛtəstˌd̥uːˌdɔx ˈaʊ̯xˌnɔx ˈaɪ̯nmaːl ˈɛtvas ˈzaːgn̩ˌkœnən}} → Da hättste do’ åu’ no’ ma’ wat zu sagn könn-n. daː ˈhɛtsˌtə dɔː ˈoːnɔma vat tsuː ˈsaːŋ̍ ˈkœn̩}} * wenn man ˈvɛnˌman}} → wemman / we-man ˈvɛman}} * wennik ˈvɛnɪk}} → we-ink ˈvɛɪŋk}} Hochdeutsche Wörter im Berlinischen Einige Wörter bzw. Aussprachen lassen sich kaum über Ausspracheregeln aus dem Hochdeutschen ableiten. * auf aʊ̯f}} → uff / uf ʊf}} * bisschen ˈbɪsçən}} → bissjen / bissċhen ˈbɪsʝən}} * dann dan}} → denn dɛn}} (n'' n̩}} bei Liason: ''was ist denn? vasˈɪstˌdɛn}} → wat is ’n? vatˈɪzn̩}}) * die diː}} → die diː}} /''de'' də}} * dies diːs}} → dit dɪt}} * doofe -> doove ˈdoːve}} (oder doofe) * ein aɪ̯n}} → n'' n̩}} (unbestimmter Artikel vor etwas Bestimmtem) * ''elf ɛlf}} → ölve ˈœlvə}} * es ɛs}} → it ɪt}} (t'' t}} bei Liason: ''wenn er es → wennat) * ''-es'' -əs}} → ''-et'' -ət}} (alles aləs}} → allet alət}}) * etwas ˈɛtvas}} / was vas}} → wat vat}} * fünf fʏnf}} → fümve ˈfʏmvə}} * gucken ˈgʊkn̩}} → kiekng / kiekn ˈkiːkŋ̩}} * ich ɪç}} → ick ɪk}} * nicht nɪçt}} → nich nɪç}} * nichts nɪçts}} → nüscht nʏʃt}} / nichs nɪçs}} / nix nɪks}} * nö nøː}} → nee / në neː}} * solche ˈzɔlçə}} → so ’ne ˈzoːnə}} (auch für die Mehrzahl) * viele ˈfiːlə}} → ville ˈfɪlə}} * weil vaɪ̯l}} → wall val}} * zwölf tsvœlf}} → zwölve ˈtsvœlvə}} Berlinische Wörter im Hochdeutschen Einige Berlinische Wörter bzw. phonetische Merkmale, die aber auch in anderen Dialekten auftauchen, finden sich auch im Hochdeutschen wieder. * wohlmöglich → wohłmöglich → womöglich * ëne mëne Muh ˈeːnə ˈmeːnə ˈmuː}} * wenn schon, denn schon * für ’n Appl und ’n Ei (für sehr wenig Geld) * richtig ˈʁɪçtɪk}} → richtigh ˈʁɪçtɪç}} Redewendungen * Angst bekommen → Muffensausen kriegen → Muffnsausn kriegn * fähig sein → etwas auf dem Kasten haben → wat uffm Kastn habn * auswendig → aus dem Kopf → ausm Kopp = Sätze = Pronomen Ersetzen von Personalpronomen Im Berlinischen wird wesentlich häufiger ein Demonstrativpronomen statt eines Personalpronomens benutzt. * it → dit (it regnet → dit regnet) „hier“ und „da“ statt „dieset“ und „jenet“ Gebräulicher als diesa, diese und dieset sind der hier, die hier und dit hier. Ebenso hört man häufiger der da, die da und dit da als jena, jene und jenet. * Gibst du mir jenes Buch? → Ġibste mir dit Buch da? Wegfall am Satzanfang Personalpronomen, Demonstrativpronomen und da können am Satzanfang ausfallen, wenn der Kontext klar ist. * Ick hab këne Ahnung. → Hab këne Ahnung. * Dit ha’ik do’ ġewusst. → Ha’ik do’ ġewusst. * Da warik schon. → Warik schon. Auftrennung von Pronomen und Partikel Verbindungen wie woher werden im Berlinischen öfter als im Hochdeutschen aufgetrennt. * Woher kommst du? → Wo kommste her? * Davon habe ich nichts. → Da ha’ ik nichs von. Beginnt der Partikel mit einem Vokal, sodass zwischen da bzw. wo und dem Partikel ein r'' eingefügt werden muss, beginnt nach der Auftrennung der Partikel mit ''dr. * Daraus mache ich mir nichts. → Da mache ich mir nichts draus. Deklination Die berlinische Deklination verwendet die gebeugten Formen des Hochdeutschen. Die Verwendung unterscheidet sich jedoch deutlich. Im Berlinischen existiert keine grammatikalische Unterscheidung von Dativ und Akkusativ, sodass die hochdeutschen Beugungsformen wahlweise erscheinen können. Der auch im Hochdeutschen erscheinende Trend, viele Genitivformen nach Präposition durch eine Dativform zu ersetzen, ist im Berlinischen Sprachgebrauch fast durchgehend, und greift auch auf präpositionsfreie Wendungen über. Akkudativ Die mangelnde Unterscheidung des Berliners zum Einsatz eines Dativs oder Akkusativs ist sprichwörtlich. Schon im letzten Jahrhundert entstand das geflügelte Wort von : „Mir“ und „mich“ vawechslik nich, : dit kann mich nich passiern. Nach neueren Untersuchungen folgt hier das Berlinische jedoch dem neueren Niederdeutschen, wo es nur einen Objektiv als dritten und letzten Kasus gibt. Dies ist aus dem Skandinavischen eingesickert, wo es nur einen Kasus für das direkte Objekt gibt. Das Berlinische kennt jedoch keine spezielle Beugungsform eines Objektivs, sodass zur Objektnennung wahlweise Akkusativ oder Dativ eingesetzt wird, der (ursprünglich scherzhaft) auch Akkudativ genannt wird. Welche Beugungsform erscheint, hängt nicht von grammatikalischen Regeln ab, sondern erfolgt mehr nach klanglichen Gesichtspunkten - im obigen Beispiel durch Reim auf nich. Bei den meisten Substantiven verwendet der Berliner die Formen des Akkusativ, da sie sich leichter aussprechen. Dies gilt umso mehr, wenn ganze Artikel durch Präpositionen gebunden werden können. Ein Endungs-'e' kann dabei auch als Verkürzung eines geschlechtslosen de statt der/''die''/''das'' gesehen werden: * mit der Freundin → mitta Freundin → mitte Freundin * mit den Leuten → mittn Leutn → mitte Leute Bei den Personalpronomen ist die Dativform geläufiger. Im Niederdeutschen ist die Objektform von dir / dich und mir / mich ein einfaches di und mi. Da hochsprachliche mir und dir steht dem klanglich näher, sodass es regelmäßig bevorzugt wird, und oftmals zusätzlich verschleift wird: * Das habe ich mich gefragt. → Dit ha’ikmÿ ġefraght. → Dit ha’ikma ġefraght. In den wenigen Fällen des Hochdeutschen, wo nach einem Verb zwei direkte Objekte gefordert werden, wird im Berlinischen das zweite Objekt regelmässig mittels zusätzlicher Präposition gegenüber markiert: * Ich bevorzuge Matthias (Akkusativ) gegenüber Hans (Dativ). Gendativ Der Genitiv wird im Berlinischen nahezu durchgehend ersetzt. Der Trend im Hochdeutschen, präpositional geforderte Genitive durch Dativ zu ersetzen (wegen-wem) ist im Berlinischen durchgehend für alle präpositionalen Formen, und darüberhinaus auch häufig für direktes Genitiv anzutreffen. Zur Unterscheidung von anderen Objektformen kann es dazu mit zusätzlicher Präposition von markiert werden: * die Schwester meines Freundes → die Schwesta von mein-m Freund * wegen dieses Vogels → weengn diesm Voorel / wegn diesm Voghel * während des Spiels → weampm Spiel / währntm Spiel Die generelle Nicht-Unterscheidung aller Fälle ist eher mundartlich. Das Berlinische hat dabei eine Tendenz, nur Subjekt und direktes Objekt in seiner Lautung zu unterscheiden. So kann ein durch Dativ ersetzter Genitiv auch durchaus in der Beugungsform eines Akkusativ erscheinen. Dies ist im Sprachgebrauch jedoch selten: * Hast du mich nicht gesehen? → Haste mir nich ġesehn? * einen Elefanten → nn Elefant * wegen der Hitze → weġen die Hitze Betonungsformen auf „e“ Zur Betonung eines Wortes kann ein e'' angefügt werden, besonders wenn dieses Wort alleine steht. Dies ähnelt dabei einer Unterscheidung in vielen nichtdeutschen Sprachen, etwa im Französischen dem Unterschied zwischen unbetontem ''je und betontem moi. Im Berlinischen ist dieses jedoch weitgehend generalisiert, zu den häufig anzutreffenden Formen gehören: * ick → icke * jetz → jetze * dit → ditte * drin → drinne Prädikativer Satzrahmen „bråuchn“ als Hilfsverb bråuchn kann wie ein Hilfsverb gebeugt und verwendet werden, d. h. die 3. Person Einzahl ist endungslos und es kann ohne zu gebraucht werden. * Dann braucht er es nicht zu machen. → Denn brochat nich machng. / Denn bråuchat nich machn. Die generelle Verwendung von Infinitiven ohne zu ist eher mundartlich. * Haste nichs bessret zu tun alsn ġanzn Tagh rumsitzen? (statt: rumzusitzen) Siehe auch * Berliner Spitzname Grammatik